Gone Fishing
by zoranthaz
Summary: Bella goes fising with Charlie and Renee and meets Edward and friends.  After an evening together, Edward tells Bella that he is going to marry her.  She refused to tell him her last name and where she lived.  Can he find her?


**A/N Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. No copywrite infringement is intended.**

**This is a one shot written in honor of my 37th wedding anniversery and is based loosely on how I met my husband.**

Gone Fishing

Bella stood on the dock watching her father maneuver the new motor home to launch the boat into the lake at Old River Landing. She wore dark blue shorts and a light-weight white cotton blouse with deck shoes. Her dark hair was caught up in a high pony tail. It was about four o'clock on a Friday afternoon on a late spring day in Louisiana. It had been eighty-five today and was still very warm. Bella's mother stood on the dock with her as they watched. Once the boat was launched they were going to try to catch bass. Tomorrow, they would be fishing for bream, catfish and white perch referred to locally as sacolait.

Since they were staying overnight at the campground, they had a camping spot to park the motor home that was near the water and had a place to secure the boat for the night. Once the boat was launched, her father parked the motor home and they went fishing for an hour or two. They returned to the dock empty handed. Her dad, Charlie, hadn't really expected them to catch anything tonight and her mother, Renee had planned on sandwiches for supper, not fish.

They pulled up to the main dock by the store because they needed bait for in the morning. Another boat was there with three young men off loading three large ice chests. The big guy stood two or three inches taller than the other two and wore a blue muscle shirt that showed off a tattoo on each shoulder and one across his back. His jeans were old and soft. He had dark curly hair, blue eyes and dimples when he smiled. The other two guys were about the same height but the blond had a medium build like a quarterback and the redhead was leaner with more of a swimmer's build. The blond had brown eyes and was wearing a yellow tee shirt with his jeans. The redhead wore a green muscle shirt that made his green eyes stand out. He also had a few tattoos. All three had short, almost military style haircuts and were remarkable good looking.

They noticed Isabella and her parents as soon as the boat approached the dock. The redhead stepped over and said, "Throw me the rope and I'll tie you up."

Bella's brown eyes met his green eyes and she licked her full lips as she tossed him the rope. "One could only wish," she murmured to herself.

The redhead tied up the boat as the blond held his hand out to help Bella's mother out of the boat, "Ya'll catch anything?"

"No, not this evening," replied Bella's father as the redhead held a hand out to help Bella from the boat. "Charlie Swan. This is my wife Renee and my daughter, Bella." he added as he got out of the boat.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock, the big guy is Emmett McCarty and that's Edward Cullen."

"Cullen? Any kin to Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" Charlie asked.

Edward turned from his perusal of Charlie's daughter to say, "Yes, sir. He's my dad."

"Good man. You boys catch anything?"

"Yes, sir," boomed Emmett. "Three ice chests full."

"What were ya'll fishing with?"

As Charlie continued to talk fishing with the men, Bella stepped over to her father and put her hand on his arm to get his attention, "Excuse me, Dad, Mom and I are going to the motor home to fix supper. We'll see you in a little while."

"Ok, Bells," Charlie replied and turned back to the three young men.

As Bella and Renee made their way to the motor home, Edward's eyes followed. _God that ass is luscious. Man, I'd like to sink my fingers in it as I fuck her hard._ Edward turned away from the conversation ostensibly to grab a beer from an ice chest, but really he needed to adjust himself and didn't want to do it in front of Bella's father.

As he turned around, Edward realized that he hadn't fooled Charlie at all. Charlie gave him a knowing look then glanced after his daughter.

"So what do you boys do besides fish?" asked Charlie, wanting to find out more about the man interested in his daughter.

"We're all Baton Rouge City police," answered Emmett. "Jasper and I are beat cops and Edward is a detective."

"It's a small world. I'm the Chief of Police in Walker," Charlie said.

"Would you like a beer, Chief Swan?" asked Jasper to relieve some of the tension between the men.

"Sure, and let's see your fish, boys." he replied rubbing his hands together.

Jasper got Charlie a beer while Edward and Emmett began opening ice chests. There were three chests all full of catfish. "Would you like some, just in case you don't catch much tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"Sure," Charlie replied. "Never turn down free fish."

"How many?"

"Just two or three. It's just me and the girls and they don't eat much."

Edward rummaged through the ice chest and pulled out a few nice catfish while Emmett found a bag. "Here you go, sir."

"Thanks, boys. I'll just be getting over to the motor home. The girls will have supper ready and waiting by now." He could see the two women sitting at a table beside the motor home.

Edward watched as Charlie ambled over to the motor home showing off his fish to the women.

"Dude, those are coming out of your share." Emmett said.

"I got them out of my ice chest didn't I?" Edward replied. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Yeah, man. Rose is going to kill me for being late." They loaded up all three pickup trucks with an ice chest. They also pulled their boat out of the water and left it attached to Edward's truck.

As Emmett pulled out with a cheery wave, Jasper turned to Edward asking, "You going after that girl?"

"What do you think? She's too fine not to try."

"Man, her parents are here."

"I've got the keys to Uncle Aro's camp."

"That's right you're off for the next couple of days."

"You leaving, too?"

"Yeah, well, Alice will be expecting me too. Good luck." Jasper said clapping Edward on the shoulder then jumping in his truck.

"Now, I just have to figure out how to get her out of that motor home." Edward muttered to himself as he stood regarding the place with his hands on his hips. To his surprise, the door opened and Bella stepped out carrying a guitar.

"I'm just going over by the store and sit at the table there and play a while. I'll be right there where you can see me."

Someone must have said something, because after a moment, she said, "No, I won't be too long."

Bella walked the hundred or so feet from the motor home to the picnic table set on a covered patio between the dock and the store. She sat at the table and began tuning her guitar. She played a few chords, but before she started singing, Edward stepped out of the shadows, saying, "Hey, pretty girl."

"Oh, my god, you scared me half to death!" she pressed her hand to her chest to calm her racing heart.

Edward chuckled, "Sorry."

Bella continued playing some chords, "Didn't your friends leave?"

"Yeah, but I'm on vacation for the next couple of days, so I'm staying at my uncle's camp, right over there." He pointed over his shoulder as he sat on the picnic bench by her.

"Ok."

"Were you going to sing?"

"Yeah."

"I'd like to hear you."

So she sang. His baritone joined her light soprano in several songs. They even managed a bit of harmony.

"Take a walk with me?"

"Sure, just let me put up my guitar," she said as they both stood.

Edward reached up and opened the motor home door, helping Bella in. "Dad, I'm going to take a little walk down the road with Edward. He's staying in one of the camps down there."

"The fourth on the right." Edward tells her and she repeats for her dad.

"I'll just be a little while. Yes, he'll be sure I get back safely, Dad. He's a cop remember. Bye." Bella stepped back out of the motor home, tripping and landing in Edward's arms.

"Whoa, there. We can't have you falling."

"I'm a bit of a klutz. My friends say I can trip over the air."

He tucks her under his arm as they stroll off. "Maybe I had better hang on to you, just to be sure. I could just put you in my pocket, you're so small."

She smiled up at him, "I'm not that small."

They walked down the road that gave access to the camps. All were raised off the ground because it floods as certain times of the year. The full moon peeking through the trees provided most of the illumination on the road, though some of the camps had lights on outside. As they passed a tree close to the road, Edward pulled Bella behind the tree and into his arms. His mouth claimed hers and his arms pulled her tight against his body. Her hands slid up his shoulders to run through his hair, scratching his scalp and pulling lightly. Her mouth opened eagerly under his, allowing his tongue to slide in and explore her mouth. When the need to breathe pulled Edward from her mouth, he moved to the sensitive skin behind her ear. He whispered, "I know we just met, but there's something between us."

Her hand moved down his body to feel his erection through his clothes. "I think I know what it is," she whispered back.

He groaned against her throat as he ground himself against her hand, pressing her hips into his.

"Come on, baby, lets get inside before we start putting on a show."

Bella laughed softly and claimed his mouth again before stepping to his side so they could continue walking arm in arm. They went up the staircase to the camp and Edward opened the screen porch door, letting her precede him through. Then he opened the door to the living room of the camp. It wasn't very neat since the young men had spent the last two days there. There were a few beer bottles around and some dirty dishes in the sink.

Edward smiled ruefully, saying, "I wasn't expecting to bring back such lovely company, so…"

"Don't worry about it. I can't stay long. My dad will worry."

"Well, then," Edward said, pulling her to him and claiming her mouth. His hands ran down her back to cup her ass for a moment only to slide further down to bring her thighs around his waist. When her legs tightened around him, he carried her to the bedroom. Once there, he put her down and began to remove her shirt, just as she began to remove his. Their clothes came off in a flurry of activity and he backed her over to the bed. Gently, he laid her down following her onto the bed. His mouth explored hers as his fingers became acquainted with her breasts. One of her hands tangled in his hair while the other caressed the firm muscles of his chest. His mouth moved from hers to her throat, licking and kissing his way down to her collarbones. Though he wanted very much to mark her, the thought better of it. After all, she would be spending the whole next day on the river with the chief. She threw her head back and moaned with pleasure when his hand that had caressed her ribs, her waist and her hips, settled between her thighs and his fingers began to probe her heat. Her hand kept his head at her breast when his mouth settled on her nipple. Her other hand smoothed down his body to firmly grasp his hard length, making him hiss with pleasure.

"I really want to taste you."

"I'd like that."

She whimpered softly when he moved his body out of her reach but quickly gasped with pleasure when Edward's mouth joined his fingers. His tongue flicked her clit and she jerked and cried out in response. Between his mouth and his fingers, it didn't take long to make Bella come. Edward moved back up her body and kissed her allowing her to taste herself in his mouth.

While his was kissing her, he retrieved a condom from the bedside table. Moving away from her for a moment, he rolled it on. Then he moved between her legs which opened to welcome him. His tip teased her entrance making her arch against him to get him to enter her. "What do you want?" he laughed.

"You know what I want."

"Say it, out loud."

She sighed, then said firmly, "Fuck me, Edward, fuck me."

With that, he entered her fully with one hard smooth stroke. He pauses for a moment as he struggles with his control. "So tight, oh god."

Bella put her hands on his lower back to let him know she needed a moment to adjust to his size. She opened her eyes to find him studying her face and she smiled.

He began to move in and out of her slowly. Her legs came around his body with her heels hooking around his thighs. After a moment, she was meeting him thrust for thrust as he pounded into her. The only sounds in the room were panting and flesh meeting flesh. Her short fingernails dug into his shoulders as she began flutter around him.

"Come on baby, I want to feel you come on me, baby."

"I am. I'm, I'm…. oh god." she cried as she came.

After three or four more strokes, he came with, "Oh god, so good. So very good." He lay on top of her with most of his weight on his elbows but his face buried in her neck. In a minute or two, he rolled off her and pulled her into his side. She threw an arm over his chest, lightly playing with the smattering of hair there.

"Much as I would like to keep you here all night, I don't think your father would go for that." Edward murmured against her forehead.

"No, I've been go too long as it is."

"Will you be in trouble?"

She laughed a little, "No. He won't be happy, but I'm an adult who does not live with him and pays her own way. Besides that was worth a little trouble."

He kissed her briefly and started to get up, saying, "Let's get you back."

They dressed and walked back to the motor home, stopping to kiss every few feet. When they were nearly back, Edward stopped and pulled her into his kiss again. Pulling away so he can see her face, he said, "By the way, pretty girl, I'm going to marry you."

She stiffened in his arms. "You don't even know me."

"I know enough to know that I'm going to marry you."

She pulled away from him. "You're out of your mind."

"We'll just have to see, won't we?"

"No. No. No." She walked away from him briskly. She knew she was running. She admitted it to herself.

His low laugh followed her back to the motor home.

The next morning, Bella looked around carefully before they went fishing. The same pickup truck was at the camp that had been there the night before. Edward was no where in sight. She breathed a sigh of relief. His parting words haunted her all day.

Late in the afternoon, the truck was gone when they returned and she relaxed. She stayed at her parent's home Saturday night, but on Sunday afternoon, she returned to her apartment in Baton Rouge. She looked around the parking lot, looking for Edward. She was both hoping he would be there and glad that he wasn't. She still didn't know quite what to make of him. She wasn't sure how she felt about it.

After a few days, she began to relax and let thoughts of Edward go. He hadn't shown up. After all, he might know who her father was, but she didn't use her father's name. She was divorced but used her ex-husband's last name. She hadn't told Edward that, nor had she told him that she lived in Baton Rouge, not Walker.

About ten days after the fishing trip, she was starting to clean up from supper when to doorbell sounded. She looked out the peep hole only to see a badge. There was a hard knock at the door. "Open up. City Police."

She snatched open the door with her hand pressed to her chest. "Is there a problem, officer?" Her lips twitched in an effort to not smile.

"Detective, m'am."

"Oh, sorry. Detective, is there a problem?"

He ran the back of his finger over the side of her face as a smile curled his lips. "Yeah. I'm looking for a fugitive."

"A fugitive? From you? I can't imagine anyone hiding from you."

He took a step toward her and she retreated. Once he was able to shut the door he snagged her waist and pulled her to him. He kissed her with a sigh. His eyes were hooded with lust as he straightened. "Gotcha."


End file.
